Another Percy Jackson Christmas Story
by Percyjackson814
Summary: Percy Jackson is looking forward to his first Christmas at Camp Half-Blood, but will a surprise by Annabeth stress the young son of Poseidon out? Tune in to find out.(That means read it)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story, hope you enjoy it. Please review if you like it. If you hate it review anyways.**

"Hey Percy, are you excited to spend your first Christmas at Camp Half-Blood?" Annabeth asked, jogging up next to me, while I was on my way to sword practice.

"Yeah, I am. It's kinda cool to see the camp with snow."

You see, this was my first time going to camp in the winter. Although I had been coming to camp for three years, never had I been here at another time other than summer.

"Yeah. It really changes the place doesn't it?" She questioned, taking in the camp in all its glory.

"It sure does. Thalia's pine tree actually fits in with the camp now," I joked, chuckling to myself.

"I just hope the Stolls don't try to decorate it this year."

"They won't if they know what's good for them. Thalia will kill them."

"I can picture that," Annabeth agreed, a smile playing on her lips.

We walked in silence for a moment after our banter. Not awkward silence. Just silence. Just a nice walk with a good friend. Just good, sweet sil-

"So what are you gonna get me for Christmas this year, Percy?" She asked, enthusiastically.

Practically tripping over my own feet out of surprise, I answered, "Uh...you know...that one thing you said you liked that one time."

"What thing?"

Oh jeez, what now.

"Uh...I...You're just gonna have to wait to know. Wouldn't wanna ruin the surprise."

Nice. Solid rebound. She may have snuck up on me with the question, but at least I saved myself from telling her I had not gotten her a present yet. Heck, I don't even know if I would have remembered to get her a present if she hadn't brought it up.

"Well it better be good seaweed brain,"she sneered, smiling like she knew something I didn't.

"Of course. It's going to be the single most best present you have ever received." I replied, getting a little cocky.

"That's going to be hard to do, considering my mom gave me a Yankees' hat that lets me turn invisible, but we'll see what 'ya got."

"A hat? Pssh! That's nothing compared to what I got you."

"Ok, kelp head," she responded, disbelievingly. "Just don't get yourself in too deep on this one."

"When have I ever done that?" I stated, questioningly.

Ok, ok. I deserved the glare I received from her on that one, but let me tell you. Some of those situations were not my fault. The stolen bolt? Wrong place, wrong time. The golden fleece? Hermes practically begged me to go. The quest to save Artemis, and Annabeth? I had to stow away on that one, and I'm pretty sure Annabeth doesn't mind, seeing as I helped save her.

"Ok, fine. Maybe I've done it once or twice, but hey. Someone's got to do the stupid things I do."

"And your just the stupid guy for the job," she said laughing her head off.

Really. Don't people know they're supposed to not laugh at their own jokes? I mean goodness gracious, isn't she a Athena camper.

***Smack to the back of the head ***

I don't think I said that comment in my head...

"Ow!"

"Someone needs to learn some manners. I might forgive you if your present is as good as you say. Anyways, I'll you later. I have masters archery class right now. See ya," She said, as she jogged away.

She nudged me with her shoulder on her way by, and it was meant to be playful, but holy Hera that hurt! I mean, that girl is too tough for her own good.

What...I can't be phased by that. I'm a weenie now. Don't you judge me readers, don't you dare judge me. Until you have received a semi violent act from a child of Athena, you will never know what I'm talking about. I mean, what is she, the wolverine? Does she have shoulders made of metal?

I'm getting off topic here. The real problem here is that I promised her a good Christmas present, and I have no idea what to get her. She's never gonna let me live it down if my present sucks. Hades forbid, I forget.

Ugh. I can't think straight with this possibly bruised shoulder. I'm off to the Apollo cabin to see if it's dislocated.

I am not a drama queen.

**A/N:Hope you liked it. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOOP! Two chapters, in two days! Here it is. Enjoy!**

So, my week began with a good start. I arrived at camp. I got to see my friends for the first time, since summer. I even got a welcome hug from that new girl from the Aphrodite cabin. What was her name? Drew? Whatever it was, she was a good looking girl.

Anyways, like I said, my week was going good until my dear old friend Annabeth decided to ambush me with that question straight from Tarturus.

"What was I gonna get her for Christmas?" That's a good question isn't it. Heck, I hadn't even planned on getting her anything before she asked me that question. Good friend, I know...

"Hey Perce, how have you been doing, man?" My friend Grover asked me, scurrying on over to me.

"Hey Grover. I'm doing good. What's up?"

"Nothing much; just wondering what you were getting me for Christmas this year," he said, nudging me playfully in the ribs with his elbow.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Nice. Just what I was getting you this year," he joked.

"Fine by me. I'm already stressing out over what I'm going to get for Annabeth," I responded.

"Why don't you get her what your getting me. If your not getting your best friend anything, what would make you get her one," Grover questioned, wiggling his eyebrows at the last part of that sentence.

Is this mama's goat indicating that I was getting Annabeth a gift for ulterior motives? Nah! The dude, or goatboy I should say, is probably just jealous.

"I'll ignore what your insinuating, but let me explain..."

"Insinuating? That's a pretty big word for you Percy. I'm impressed," Grover mocked.

"AS I WAS SAYING... The reason I'm getting her a gift is because I got a little cocky and kind of told her I could get her a present better than the invisibility cap her mom got her," I explained.

"Well that was stupid," Grover oh-so wisely, chimed in.

"Thanks. Nice to know I can always count on you for some good advice," I whined.

"Hey, it's not my fault you got yourself into this situation."

"You are really no help at all, are you?" I questioned, seriously wondering why Grover was my best friend.

"Well, hey. Check this out. What if you got her something mythological."

"Meaning?"

He should know by now that if you say a word with more than four syllables, it better come with an explanation.

"Don't get her something mortal, like a shirt or something. You need to get her something from the godly world."

"Stuff from the godly world usually almost gets me killed," I reasoned.

"Well how deep are you willing to go into this?"

"Balls deep."

"What?"

"..."

***The Next Day***

So after my conversation with Grover yesterday, I decided he was right. I have the concept down, but the specifics are a blur right now. Something mythological. Vile of gorgon's blood? No, too gross. Hydra head? Too dangerous. Crown of Tantalus(He was a king before his punishment). Not a clue where to find it.

As I sit down at my table, pondering what I am going to get this expecting daughter of Athena, the devil herself pops in next to me.

"So have you finally found what you're gonna get me for Christmas?" Annabeth asked.

"Not yet- I mean, of course. Like I told you I already got your present."

Curse her, she's too smart for her own good. She almost caught me in that spider web trap. Actually, if it was a spider web trap, it'd probably scare her.

"Sure," she said skeptically, squinting her eyes. "You know Christmas is in only five more days, right? That means you better find my gift soon."

"Time is not a factor, seeing as I have already found your amazing gift," I reply, smugly.

"Mhmm..."

"Yup..."

"Totally."

"Totally? What are you a dumb blonde?"

***Smack***

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Do I really need to explain what that was for, Percy?"

"...Go sit at your own table."

**A/N: Shout out to all my Australian readers! I'm American, but am honored people of all countries read my stories, but it shocked me to find that besides Americans, Australians read my stories the most. All other countries are cool too, though. Review please. If I get a review, I'll update tomorrow...  
**


End file.
